A Runaway in Heliopolis Institute
by blottyparchment
Summary: A runaway in Heliopolis Institute is keeping a big secret. The roommate turns out be a very perceptive guy, namely Athrun. He senses something's off. Who is this person and what secret is she keeping? Ch3 up.
1. Newcomer

Note: This is an AU. So, stuff has been changed to fit the story. Also, it may hint at yaoi but it is not what you think it is. It is seemingly like that. But, I repeat, it isn't really.

Pairings? You'll see. I think it's safe to say that almost all pairings will be here. Canon at most.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED, just the inspiration that comes with it...

* * *

A Runaway at Heliopolis Institute

Chaper 1: Newcomer at Heliopolis Institute

_Four years ago, a park in Heliopolis..._

The green robotic bird struggled to flap its metallic wings. But, try as it might, it could not even lift itself a few inches off the ground. A brown-haired boy of twelve years crouched over it, watching its feeble attempts with a pitying look on his childish face. Sad to say, the robotic bird was broken and for quite some time now. The young child did not have the heart to approach his stepfather to have the bird repaired. How could he, when the bird was a little gift given to him just two days ago.

The truth was, his tomboyish stepsister was the actual perpetrator. The devilish brat that she was, the girl was fooling around with a crossbow when it happened. She was in the act of seeking vengeance on one of the mean gardeners and had the nasty idea of sniping him from a third-floor window. Of course the bolts had blunt tips. The catch, though, was that there were paintballs attached to them - paintballs containing a mixture with permanent dye. And the girl knew how the gardener seemed to take pride in his perfectly white overalls. Witnessing this enterprising sport, it did not occur to the young boy to ask his stepsister where she could possibly have procured such a dangerous weapon. Just as the bolt was released, the robotic bird chose that time to come into the scene - flying right in the bolt's line of path. Torii was hit, hurtling to the ground.

The gardener found out the devious plot against him and the plan was foiled. His imp of a stepsister was severely chided, with a few additional punishments thrown in. A horrified Kira ran down to the garden, taking up the robotic bird in his arms.

Now that his stepsister was grounded, a Kira very much dejected was made to play on his own in the park. But he had no heart to. His toy was broken after all.

"Can't it fly?"

Kira tilted his head up. Another boy his age - with blue hair, emerald eyes, and pale complexion - stood over Torii and him.

* * *

_Present, Heliopolis Institute..._

Athrun blinked the drowsiness out of his eyes and put a hand to his mouth to stifle another yawn. He straightened up, focusing back on the textbook that lay open on his desk. From a corner of his view, he glimpsed the black pants and polished black leather shoes of some person stopping short in front of his seat.

"Yo, Athrun! Had a restful night?" a male voice ensued.

"Did you, Dearka?" Athrun replied wryly, mustering all his concentration to keep his eyes on the paragraph he was currently reading. This was a distraction he always had to overcome in the morning.

Dearka, Athrun's Latino classmate, laughed as he slipped into a vacant seat next to Athrun. "I see you didn't sleep well last night and I admit that it's my fault. I just wanted to thank you for helping me out with those configurations."

"Which I ended up finishing while you snoozed off," Athrun added.

"Yeeeaah. About that..."

"You don't need to apologize."

Dearka displayed an expression of mock incredulity. "Are you sure? I was planning to treat you to lunch or something."

Athrun lifted his head from his textbook and eyed Dearka, an eyebrow raised. "I doubt it. I seem to recall that you spent the rest of your allowance on a date with some girl from the lower class."

Dearka forked a hand through his blond hair, a slightly guilty look on his face. "Okay, so I blew all my money from that last date. So, why don't I repay you when I get my allowance for next month?" He said, grinning boyishly.

Athrun stared at the brown-skinned coordinator for a few seconds, then turned back to his book, saying, "You don't have to. Just don't forget to hand in those configurations to Instructor Ayman today. Now, will you stop bothering me? I think I've read the same sentence thrice already."

"Ah yes, must always keep up with studies or else your rival--"

But Dearka let his words trail off there. Athrun was ignoring him anyway. Dearka glanced toward the back, momentarily amused at the argent-haired boy glaring vehemently at someone and he had an idea who it was. He turned his head to the doorway, where a wan and haggard-looking girl with flipped auburn hair had just entered the room, staggering on her feet. Dearka smiled, making his way among other classmates.

"Good mornin', Miriallia!"

"What's so good about the morning?" grumbled Miriallia, flopping down on her seat heavily.

Dearka sat down on Milly's left. "So, why turn up this morning looking like a zombie? Been up late again writing articles for the school paper?"

"Back off!" snapped Milliaria. The increasingly loud chatter suddenly dissipated, all eyes on Milliaria and Dearka. _Oh, **them** again. _A few moments of silence passed before the hum of talk resumed as everyone went back to his/her own business. Dearka harrassing Milly was nothing new in class.

"Sorry..." Milliaria murmured when she regained composure.

Dearka gazed mildly at his seatmate. "I'm sure _that _isn't my doing."

"What isn't your doing?" The briskness in Milly's voice returned.

"Your being in that foul mood," Dearka pointed out. "So, does it have something to do with _her_ again?"

"Who?" Milly asked impatiently.

"Fllay Allster, your roommate," Dearka answered with feigned exasperation and a few hand gestures, as if he was talking to a three-year old tot.

The natural narrowed her eyes at the coordinator. "_Why_ do you know about that?"

Dearka noted the emphasis on the 'why' that should have been a 'how'. He wondered if this was a topic forbidden to be brought up?

Dearka shrugged. "She told me," he said casually.

Milliaria's eyes lingered on Dearka. Her mind was working, deliberating...

"You don't happen to be the idiot who asked her out last night, do you?" Milliaria asked in a harrowing and hectoring tone.

"No no, I wasn't! Okay, I did ask her out. But that was last week!"

Milly closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "So, what did she say to you?"

"She only mentioned a bit about you. She said that her roommate was this grade four student who acted like her prudish and prim grandma, always telling her not to do this and that. Her annoying voice scratched her ear everytime she berated her...Milly?"

Dearka stopped. He could have went on and he would not have noticed how Milliaria was clenching her fists too tightly and shaking in her seat like a volcano about to erupt. Her temper was rising. _Shit! _Dearka cursed himself. He had been going on so peppily like an insensitive ass. It was as if he had forgotten it was Milly he was talking to. And the things he was telling her...Dearka braced himself for the full lash of Milliaria Haww's verbal attack right about now...

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but..."

Blip! then, whoosh. Milly clamped her mouth shut as the door opened and a young woman who had shoulder-length chestnut hair entered into the classroom. Dearka slumped back in his seat, greatly relieved for now that he did not have to be Milliaria's verbal punching bag like he usually ended up becoming. Students hastily went to their seats. The whole class piped down at the arrival of their instructor.

Instructor Murrue Ramius was a decidedly beautiful woman with her svelte figure, crimson lips, flashing aureate eyes, and not to mention well-endowed features. She was pleasing to look at even without makeup. Having a brain did not hurt either. Lately, she was looking worse for the wear, though.

"Good morning, everyone," Murrue greeted with a forced cheeriness. The class responded disjointedly.

Murrue scanned the class, seeing the unmistakable expressions of sympathy and concern on the faces of the students. It only made Murrue feel pathetic. So, she looked that _obviously_ depressed then, even though she tried to hide it from her students and fellow teachers. A small voice inside her head was insistently telling her to pull herself together.

"Today, we will be moving on to Chapter 12 of your textbook, which I told you to read in advance and which I hope you did. Before we begin-"

Murrue was interrupted by a beeping sound issuing from the doorway. Instructor Ramius and the entire class shifted their attention to the door panel, which slid open shortly. A woman was outside.

Recognizing the principal's secretary, Murrue strode toward the threshold and paused half-way when she got there. The students were quiet, but undoubtedly curious. The conversation lasted a while. The secretary pushed a sheaf of papers into Murrue's hands and moved aside, revealing a chocolate-haired boy garbed in the uniform of HI's students - long-sleeved white collared shirt, gray sweater with black lining, black pants, and the navy blue tie that distinguished the fourth graders - standing behind the secretary. He was looking away.

The secretary stepped back as she ushered the boy into the room. Murrue exchanged a few more words with her before the door panel slid close.

The instructor stood in front, skimming over the papers in her hand. Beside her, the newcomer still had his head turned elsewhere. Athrun peered closely at him. He had a strange feeling that he knew this person...Chocolate hair and...amethyst eyes.

Murrue finally placed the papers on her desk and looked at her class. "Well, we have a new student who will be joining this class from today onwards. Class, this is Kira Yamato."

Athrun's eyes widened.

* * *

He was never one to be used to a lot of attention. It rattled him to have so many people eyeing him. _Just get it over and assign me a seat. _He told the instructor in his mind.

Kira's eye flew to an azure-haired boy who had an expression so unlike the others, one of shock. Kira furrowed his brows.

"...For your seat, I think you may take that one over there."

A student raised his hand. "Pardon me, Instructor Ramius, but that's Miss Clyne's seat."

Murrue was taken aback. "Oh yes...I seemed to have forgotten...Thank you for telling me... Nicol..." Silence for a while as she brooded with a hand to her forehead. Then, pulling herself together, Murrue began again. "Kira, you may take the last seat in the rightmost column. I believe nobody is occupying that."

* * *

"Well Kira, welcome to Heliopolis Institute," said the science instructor, Mawchin Dacosta concisely before he began class.

But the history teacher was the opposite. "I see that this class has a new addition. Mister Yamato, I hope you will be one to not let your attention wander off in my class and have conscience enough to study for tests, else you try to be my 'Enemy No. 1' in this class," expressed Natarle Badgiruel. And with a bang on the table that silenced a sniggering student in the front, "I also do not tolerate tomfoolery and dishonesty. In short, any form of corruption and immorality. Do I make myself clear?"

And the last teacher Kira met for the day,

"Since we have a new student in our midst, I'm calling it a free period. You can do anything you want, guys. Just make sure Kira's comfy in class." Afterwards, he left the room, cup of coffee in hand. Kira did not even find out his name.

Now it was lunch break and Kira was still feeling quite lonesome, feeling his status of being "the new student" more than ever despite the amiable airs his classmates put.

"Instructor Badgiruel may appear a bit intimidating, but she really has a soft spot for her students," floated off a gentle voice near Kira.

Kira's head shot up. It was the person sitting in front of him who spoke, an effeminate and mild-mannered boy with short and wavy apple-green hair.

"Hi, I'm Nicol Amarfi," he introduced himself, a friendly smile on his face.

_More like terroristic. _Kira corrected in thought. Still, he did not want to be rude to Nicol, a potential company for lunch. "Uh, nice to meet you, Nicol."

"Welcome to Heliopolis Institute and to our class."

"Er, thanks."

"Normally, Instructor Ramius would have had somebody familiarize you with the school, but she's been too preoccupied to do that. And since she hasn't told anyone to, I can tour you around. That is, if it's alright with you."

"Yeah sure."

"But before we do that, why don't you join us for lunch first?"

"O-okay." assented Kira, despite not knowing who "us" was.

"Athrun, you don't have class representative duties right now, do you? You _can_ have your lunch at a regular time today, right?" Nicol said, turning from Kira to another student Kira had not noticed was there.

Athrun was in his seat, busy scribbling something on a sheet of paper. He looked up. "H-huh? What did you say? I-I guess I am free..." he answered dazedly.

Nicol craned his neck to take a close look at the piece of paper. "Are those configurations?"

"Yeah," Athrun mumbled, immersed in his task.

"I thought you were done with those?"

"Not really. Dearka was asking me to help him with his last night and I had only left mine half-finished."

"That Dearka, he's always..." Nicol started and found he could not say anything more.

"Yeah. He's always like that that you can't find a word for it anymore," Athrun finished helpfully for Nicol.

Nicol laughed as Kira, the patient bystander, watched the sight interestedly. "Why don't you finish those after eating some lunch?"

"No need. I'm done now." And true to his word, Athrun had only just tucked his homework inside a folder and shoved it into his bag.

"Kira, this is Athrun Zala. He's class representative and class monitor. So, if you ever have any problems in class, he's the person to turn to," Nichol told Kira and then to Athrun, "Athrun, I invited Kira to have lunch with us. I was also planning to show him the ropes, since he's new here. You know how big Heliopolis Institute is. A lot of students still get lost even if they've been going to this school for at least a year..."

But Athrun was not listening. He was staring at Kira strangely, while Kira was remembering Athrun's shocked countenance earlier.

"Athrun? Kira?" cut through Nicol's voice.

Athrun and Kira both snapped their eyes on Nicol.

"I think we should go to the canteen now."

* * *

Lunch turned out eventful. Dearka and his argent-haired friend joined the company. Yzak was his name and apart from that, he knew nothing else about this person except he seemed to bear a huge grudge against Athrun. His contorted face varied in so many levels it was interesting to study.

After lunch, Nichol played tour guide; was very exceptional one at his job. The rest of the day went by like a blur. Currently, he was having a difficult time lugging his baggage along the fourth floor corridor of the boy's dormitory.

The dunce that he was, he only realized when he reached Room 4-10 that he did not have access to the room.

Kira bit his lip. Great. How was he going to enter now?

"So, you're my dorm mate?"

Kira raised his head. "You're..."

"Athrun." Athrun strode the length between them. "You need this to get in," he said as he slid a card down the slot.

_Beep._ The door slid open.

Athrun stepped inside, Kira staring after. The former looked over his shoulder at the latter. "Well, aren't you going in?"

Kira lifted his luggage off the ground and crossed the doorway.

Kira stood there for a while, his eyes sweeping across the room. The dorm was mainly furnished with two single beds separated by a three-legged table with a night light, a four-level shelf in one corner, a study desk, and one low table. The righthand wall had several horizontal slits that ran along the whole length of the wall. Kira guessed they were compartments wherein stuff, most likely clothes, could be put inside.

"Everything's so...neat," noted Kira. Moving from his spot, he saw a sort of kitchen area that took up one recess of the wall, hidden from plain sight. There was another niche that lead to a door.

"Well, I like to keep it that way," Athrun admitted, smiling as he took off his shoes. He pressed a button in the wall. A panel jutted out of the wall, revealing a built-in shoe rack. Athrun stooped down to place his shoes carefully on the rack. Then, he reached out for two pairs of slippers. Athrun threw a pair to Kira. "Besides, I haven't shared my dorm with anyone ever since I came to study here. When you live alone, you can't exactly make a mess as much as two people do..."

"That's not true," Kira disagreed, slipping his feet into the slippers. "I know someone who lives in a pigsty and it's only him occupying that room."

Athrun chuckled as he stretched out a hand. "And who would that be?"

"My brother. He's so slobbish. I don't know how he's able to bear being stuck in all that junk," Kira replied offhandedly, handing over his shoes shoes to Athrun.

For some time, Athrun gazed pensively at Kira, Kira's shoes in hand. A subtle flush crept up Kira's face. He aimed his eyes at some other place. Finally, Athrun turned around to put the shoes inside the compartment too. "You might find this insulting, but I thought that you could almost be a girl."

"W-what! W-why would you think th-that?" Kira said nervously, flushing even more. "Excuse me, I th-think I need to g-go to the b-bathroom!"

"Huh?" Kira had already gone into the bathroom before Athrun had time to react. He was left standing speechless.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Kira leaned heavily against the door, loudly breathing. His heart was galloping like horses, thumping so hard in his chest...

Kira walked over to the sink on wobbly legs, turning on the tap rather clumsily. A small waterfall spewed out from the mouth of the faucet. Kira thrust his hot face underneath it.

Kira turned off the tap. Silence, except for the drip-drip of water drops from the faucet. He drew himself up to his full height. An identical Kira - with shoulder-length brown hair and amethyst eyes, water trickling down his face - was reflected in the mirror.

Kira fumbled in his pants pocket, extracting something resembling a pen. He rolled it over his palm. Next, he was touching it to his irises. He stepped back from the sink and mirror, closing his eyes for what seemed like a minute. Blinking them open, an altogether different figure was in front of him - a feminine face, willful apricot eyes, and golden hair.

_"I thought that you could almost be a girl."_

"That's because I _am_..." whispered Cagalli softly.

-----

to be continued...

----

So that's that. This was one long chapter and I congratulate you for having the patience to read it to the end. It's just the beginning and the next chapters will be shorter. I had wanted to get it up to the part where Kira was revealed to be Cagalli posing as him. That's why it got this long.

What do you think of this? A review or two would really help me to continue this. Thank you.

Here's a list that I will put at the end of every chapter to keep track of which characters that have appeared or have been mentioned so far.

Class IV-A: Athrun, Dearka, Milly, Nicol, Yzak, Kira, Lacus

Class III-A: Fllay Allster

Teachers: Murrue, Dacosta, Natarle, Miguel Ayman, Andrew


	2. Their Plan

I originally planned to have the title be "A Runaway Royalty at Heliopolis Institute" but that would seem to give away the plot of the fic. What do you think? This fic is constantly being edited and every time some one checks this out, he will be surprised to see that the fic's arrangement has changed. That's because I have a problem not knowing where to break off a chapter. For instance, the first part of chapter 2 was originally part of chapter 1. Anyway, enough about that. Forgive me if the characters become a bit out-of-character.

A Runaway at Heliopolis Institute

Chapter 2: Their Plan

_Four years back in a park in Heliopolis..._

"Uh, no. It's broken," Kira quietly answered, absent-mindedly looking back down at the robotic bird.

"Hnn," was all the other boy said and bent over with his hands on his knees.

Kira did not mind his company. He let him watch Torii too. Trying not to be too obvious, Kira scrutinized the upturned face. There was a strange shimmer in the boy's brilliant emerald orbs. He seemed to find a dysfunctional robotic bird very interesting to watch.

"I can fix it."

"Huh?" Kira blinked his amethyst eyes.

The blue-haired boy smiled benignly. He fished out a small, slim case from the pocket of his pants, openly showing to Kira what was inside. "May I?"

Kira, clearly disoriented, was not able to register everything at once. What was this boy doing? He asked himself as he stared dumbly at the case. Seeing that it contained a row of tools, it dawned to him that this boy was going to fix Torii. "Uh, go ahead..." Kira mumbled.

"Oh, could you hold it down for me, please?" requested the boy, laying down his tool kit.

"Your micro unit's not broken, really. Its wings only need a bit of tweaking," he said while he worked on the bird with a skillful hand, Kira observing silently. The latter had no gripes about allowing this other kid to tamper with Torii, since he seemed to know what he was doing.

Kira did not speak. A gentle wind patted his and the boy's head. In the distance was the energetic and excited kerfuffle of children.

"There." Leaning back, the blue-haired boy finished his repairs at last. "Well, aren't you going to let it go free?"

"Oh!" Kira immediately removed his hands.

The robotic bird started hopping shiftily on its metallic talons, repeatedly, unfolding and folding its wings, like it was testing out its newly mended feather blades. A while more, Torii fully spread its metallic wings and took off from the ground just like a real bird. "Torii!" it chirped in its pre-recorded robotic voice. Two pairs of eyes followed the flight of the robotic bird soaring high in the air. After some time, it came to perch lightly on Kira's head. Kira turned to look at the boy opposite him.

"I'm Kira Yamato." he said with a smile. "Thank you for fixing Torii."

"Athrun Zala. You're welcome."

* * *

"Kira? You alright in there?"

Cagalli started, her body jerking suddenly. She exhaled deeply. _Geez, he startled me, all the while I was staring so intently in the mirror. _Of course, the short dramatic moment at which Kira's real identity was revealed did not last long.

"Y-yeah," Cagalli squeaked and seconds after, slapped her forehead. _Idiot! Make your voice sound lower!_

"Yeah! I'm fine! No need to worry!" said Cagalli in a lower pitch. _Please don't notice anything strange in my behavior or my voice or my appearance! Oh please, oh please, oh please... _She repeated over and over like a mantra in her head.

"Are you sure? Well, I'll leave you alone then."

"O-okay."

Cagalli heard the shuffle of slippers going away from the door. _Gah. I don't think I can keep this up for long! _And true to her thoughts, Cagalli's knees gave way in front of the sink. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, met with a droopy face. She, at that moment, more than ever wanted to pulverize Kira, if only he wasn't too far away. _This _ was his plan, after all.

_Kira...Yamato._ _The same name and if I remember correctly, just like the one I met in a park here four years ago. _If he was _that _Kira, Athrun wondered if this Kira would still recall their encounter. Otherwise, the resemblance was uncanny. One thing was for sure, Athrun wasn't going to outright interrogate this Kira lest he make Athrun out to be some kind of loony bin. It would surely prevent the guy from associating himself with his person.

Somehow, Athrun felt that his new roommate was more than meets the eye. There was something off about him.

Too bad, Athrun was not to be left dwelling in peace any more than certain troublemakers would allow him. A bursting, loud racket had effervesced just beyond his dorm at that time.

"Athrun! Hey Athrun! Let us in, will ya?" the first was yelling.

"Tone done your voice! You'll get us in trouble with the floor leader," chided the second.

"Cheh. How stupid," muttered someone.

"What! Didn't you know Athrun's the fourth floor leader!"

And in the background, "Can anyone explain _why _ I have to come along? I have more important things to attend to." a third spat scorchingly.

Athrun let out a sigh. He went to the door to receive his rumbustious visitors.

"Dearka, Nicol, and..." Athrun blinked at the third person, who was, shockingly, "...Yzak?"

"Don't believe him if he says he was brought here against his will," Dearka inserted before Yzak even had the chance to say a word.

Behind, Yzak could only cross his arms and scowl at Dearka's back. The latter either paid no heed or was very oblivious.

Athrun turned his eyes from Nicol's friendly face, to the grinning Dearka, to the contorted visage of Yzak. "Uh, so what brings you guys here?" This was not just a visit, Athrun sensed. Then, he noted the several plastic bags Dearka and even Yzak were carrying. "Are you throwing a party?"

"You got that right! We _are_ throwing a welcoming party for our new classmate, namely, Kira Yamato, who happens to be your roommate!" announced Dearka jubilantly.

This was a surprise for Athrun. News spread so fast. "How did you know Kira was my roommate?" Athrun asked, an eyebrow quirked.

"This is me we're talking about - the Great Dearka Elthman! I know everything!" boasted the latino, head held high, chest puffed out.

"Of course," Athrun said sarcastically and at the same time, peals of laughter cascaded out of the indulgent Nicol, who managed to gasp in between, "Look, before I explain how we know, will you let us in first?"

"S-sure." He was at a loss now. Still, Athrun moved aside to give passage to them.

"I happened to pass by the supervisor's office and she seemed to have forgotten to give a certain new occupant his key card when he came by earlier. She was concerned that he wouldn't be able to get in without the key card. I told her I'd hand it over to him for her and she did give it to me. It turned out that certain new resident is Kira. When I read the floor and room number, I just realized he shared the same room as you. I just met Dearka and Yzak on the way. They--"

"--Dearka--" Yzak interjected.

"--Dearka wanted to tag along, with Yzak in tow. So there you have it," was Nicol's lengthy explanation.

"We were just restocking our food supply--"

"--which only lasted three days because you were such a glutton."

"Well, a growing boy has to have nourishment--"

"--junk food and soft drink is _not_ nourishment, in case you didn't know."

"I knew that. I was just making light of things. No need to get all hot."

"This is pointless."

And with a snort and the indelible scowl on Yzak's face, the conversation was ended. Athrun was momentarily amused at this small exchange between Yzak and Dearka, not uncommon for two people who had been occupying the same room for at least four years. Dearka was laidback, with an almost off-kilter relaxed attitude. Yzak, on the other hand, was overly serious he killed sobriety itself. Oftentimes cranky and hostile, he was easily irked at the tiniest hint of Dearka's sunshiny impression. It was hard to imagine how two bipolar people manage harmonious co-existence, but it was a mystery they did. A bigger mystery was that the two did not in the slightest rub off on one another after so many years. Athrun knew that their parents were long-time friends so they knew each other even before enrolling in Heliopolis Institute.

Dearka, having only just eliciting the irascible Yzak, now made sport of Athrun's dorm. He surveyed the surroundings and let out a low whistle. "Just as expected, the model student's dorm is in shipshape condition, no speck of dirt. It feels like sacrilege to touch anything. Man, I'm feeling frisky right now."

A low growl. "Your presence is sacrilege itself."

"Huh? What'd you say, Yzak?"

Shuffling and shifting.

"Dearka, it's not polite to go through someone else's stuff without permission."

"But Athrun's alright with it! Aren't you, Athrun?"

Pause.

"See? Athrun's fine with it. Now, where are the cups and plates?"

Banging and clattering.

"You dufus! You're looking in the wrong place! They're in here!"

"Ah, thank you, Yzak-chan!"

"What did you call me!"

"Aahh! Yzak! That's dangerous!"

"Looks like you're getting in the party mood! And this is just beginning. Can't wait to see you drunk!"

"Waitaminute! You bought beer! But we're not allowed to drink! How were you even able to sneak that in? Yzak! Drop the knife!"

"Say, where's our VIP tonight? The man himself, Kira?"

"He's in the bathroom."

Cagalli involuntarily recoiled from the door. She had been listening in the whole time from the bathroom. If they hadn't noticed she was not around, she would have so much wanted to stay in there until they were gone. Unfortunately, there was no snaking out.

"Kira?" Footsteps came to a stop right outside.

"Just a secondt!" shouted Cagalli, hastily re-applying the effect of the pen-like tool. The transformation started from the scalp. Slowly, gradually, the golden hair was changing into chestnut brown. Her apricot eyes dimmed, a pool of muddled orange and bluish-purple danced in her irises. When the color reached the tips of her hair, the transformation was done. She was Kira again. But not quite.

_Kira, I'm starting to hate this plan of ours._ Cagalli thought as she unlocked the door.

Yes, it was his plan and she agreed to it. So now, it was their plan.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone who did not belong to that room were made to evacuate the place close to midnight. As it turned out, Dearka buying beer was just a bluff. Even so, a lot could still go on without the added effect of some alcohol. There was always something Dearka did that Yzak had to criticize and however harsh Yzak was, the words only bounced off Dearka. Cagalli found the Dearka and Yzak tandem quite entertaining.

She had to check herself constantly though, when she thought she was acting like her Cagalli self. Her Cagalli self was a tomboy and rough-mannered. Kira was polite. He was soft, compared to Cagalli. He was well-mannered. He was...everything Cagalli was not. And now here she was, feeling like a character in a role-playing game, or a movie or a stage play. She tried to be as manly as Kira got but sometimes she felt she was trying too hard. She had to be careful always. If she overdid the facade, people might suspect. Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol did not seem to. But Cagalli had a feeling Athrun did. He was perceptive, Cagalli could tell. When the two of them locked eyes earlier, those emerald orbs seemed to sift her mind and soul, as if they could read right through her.

_Ooohh...Why did_ _Kira's roommate have to be this guy?_

"Sorry about those guys. You must have been overwhelmed by their behavior, Dearka particularly," said Athrun as he was setting the dorm to rights again -- putting away the cup, plates, and utensils that had been ransacked from the cabinet and drawers in the kitchen.

Cagalli was upacking her, or rather Kira's, belongings. "Nah. They're fun company. Now, I really do feel welcomed after that." Cagalli gazed quizzically at the black wall and found she did not know how to operate it. "How do you open these panels? I assume that's where the closet is."

The blue-haired coordinator came over to Cagalli's side. "Here."

Amazingly, the wall began to split open just like the time Athrun opened the shoe rack panel.

"Thanks." _Is this why Kira wanted to enter this school? This place is so technologically advanced!_

Athrun sighed. "That was tiring!"

"Huh?" Cagalli's expression went from amazed to quizzical again.

Athrun smiled, only a small one. "To be honest, I'm not really used to the company. We've been classmates for three and a half years and pretty much get along well. Dearka does occasionally drop in and I do hang out with Nicol. Yzak was a surprise tonight. I never thought he'd come with Dearka. I pretend not to notice it, but I seem to irritate Yzak a lot. It's different from the way he gets irritated with Dearka, that I can tell. It was a strange mix, the three of them."

Silence afterwards, followed by a quiet and pleasant laugh tumbling out. Athrun's laugh. He slapped a hand to his temple while shaking his head like he was regretful and not at the same time.

"What am I doing? I don't usually pour my thoughts aloud like this. I must have freaked you when I started spouting about nonsense."

Cagalli's turn to laugh. "The heck you did!"

Athrun looked nonplussed. "I did?"

Cagalli had finally finished hanging the last article of clothing - there were actually still a few more items stashed which belonged to her, Cagalli, and not Kira - and pushed the button to close the panel, but she kept on picking the wrong one. The other panels up and down were opening and closing consequently. It took her five tries until Athrun had laughed enough and came to her aid.

"Why the heck isn't there any label to identify which button activates which panel?" Cagalli asked petulantly, more to herself really. Athrun chuckled. She could not help feeling like a goose inspite Athrun's good-natured chuckle. She had to cover the flush that was creeping up her face.

"This one's really tricky. I have to admit that I myself did not get the hang of it the first few weeks I was staying here. But after four years, it's as simple as breathing. There, I've gone and freaked you out a second time."

"I was just joking."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not nonsense if it made sense to you and your listener..." she began, a bit uncertain of her words. Cagalli was looking away, yet she could feel that Athrun was patiently waiting for her to continue on. Geez. She was BAD at this comfort thing. But Kira was. She had already started and now she needed to give it an ending too. _If I were Kira, I'd say..._

"One can't...restrain himself too much...He can't...keep his door locked forever...He must learn...to let others in...I'm not trying to be presumptuous here. It seems to me that you've never done that, pouring out your thoughts. Sometimes, it's good to do so. If people don't want to listen, it's your own voice, your own thoughts, your own feelings. It may be hard to believe, but if you keep bringing out your voice, somebody in this world will be sure to listen, no matter what. Now, I'm talking nonsense myself."

_Is this what you'd say Kira? _Cagalli wondered.

Right then, Athrun looked thoughtful, as if he himself was about to say something serious.

"Deep words Kira. It's not nonsense if it made sense to you and your listener."

To that, the two found themselves breaking the somber air with a laugh at this little quotation.

"Now I understand it."

"Understand what? Turn off the lights?"

Athrun nodded. "It seems to me that they were drawn to you, Nicol and the others."

Cagalli did not quite get what Athrun was saying. Her hand was already touching the switch, ready to turn off the light. And as she did, Athrun said, "I've already said it before."

The room was engulfed in pitch-black.

"I really do think you are different, almost...as if..."

_Almost as if...what...?_

But Cagalli never actually heard the conclusion of that line.

* * *

_Two weeks before, ORB..._

"No father! Why tell me now! I refuse to accept!"

"No, you listen to my words and you will obey them!"

Walls had ears, that may be true. Most of the household staff were currently hovering outside their lord's study. Miss Cagalli had been called to her father's study. At first the voices were calm and composed, as if a normal conversation was going on. As time passed, the voices grew louder and more violent. One maid happened to pass by and soon the rest followed suit. Before they knew it, the heated and intense discussion going on had caught the attention of the whole Athha mansion. They could barely make out what the screaming and shouting, mostly on Cagalli's part, was about.

"What's going on here, Nel? What are you all doing here?"

The addressed broke her attention away from the heated argument in progress to the speaker. "Oh, Master Kira, sir. It's your sister and father." Her voice quivered as she said it.

Kira scrunched his forehead. "What happened?"

"We don't really understand the situation. But it sounds like a serious matter and Miss Cagalli is strongly opposed to it."

_STOMP! BANG!_

Emerging out of the room, was the young lady herself, who had stormed out before the servants had time to back away from the door. Cagalli's face was flushed, fists clenched tightly. Her countenance spoke so much of anger, passion, and frustration being repressed. She wanted to release it in any form, but all she could do was stand still in the corridor, amidst the circle of concerned household staff.

"Cagalli..." Kira called out softly.

Cagalli looked towards him. Her eyes were there but they did not seem to see Kira. Cagalli made her way to him, on feet that were so unsteady, one step at a time. Everyone appeared to be frozen in time, except for Cagalli, who was making her steps towards the one and only person she more than ever wanted to see that very moment. The distance between them seemed so long. She felt as if she would falter even before she could reach Kira. Just when she almost did, Kira crossed that distance and soon, his hands were on Cagalli's shoulders.

"Ca...galli?"

"...Kira."

She suddenly vented out all the pent-up emotions being held back. Tears gushed out.

------

to be continued

------

Gah. Drama. I think I suck at that (referring to the last part of this chapter). I know this chapter centered around the people from the previous chapter. But next chapter, the other GSEED and Destiny characters will be written in. Well, I am looking forward to feedback. Please tell me what you think of this. Thank you.


	3. Romancing Saga

Thank you for all the reviews. Now here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it.

P.S. The latter part of chapter 2 has been chopped off and changed.

A Runaway at Heliopolis Institute

Chapter 3: Romancing Saga

Yzak was cross. He could not understand why every time he entered the principal's office,

"Oh, good morning, Yzak! Looking for your mother? She's inside, but there's somebody else with her. You'll have to wait for a while."

"Did I say I was going to talk to her!" snapped Yzak and he would have wanted to do so very badly. His purpose was not to see his mother. Why did everyone in the office think he would only go there just to see his mother? It pissed him off a lot. Something he understood even less was the genial attitude of the people there. He was like choking on the whiff of jovial spirits that permeated the air. The perpetual, sunny smile on the secretary's face was enough to give him a toothache, if coordinators ever had one. Ugh. And her voice, it was so akin to the warble of a robin bred with a squawking chicken.

Sometimes he had the patience to stay. But, oh his ears! He could not stand the secretary gabber into the phone until hell froze over. He would sit there with that trademark visage of God-of-Wrath then Miss Secretary would pause from her juicy gossip and blatantly wonder aloud why Yzak had a constipated look on his face. Yeah. That was enough to make lightning and thunder bolt flash down at that very spot and fry the secretary's hair to a crisp. God forbid his murderous thoughts.

Still, in reality, he would only gabble a few gruff words and leave the office to have Shiho do the work instead.

* * *

The Heliopolis Institute faculty lounge was not as evil a place as students made it out to be. What students did not know is that this was where the revelations were revealed - of evil instructors plotting painful revenges against marked students; of wicked cackles reportedly heard as evil chatter about naughty students was divulged, enough to rent any student's reputation to the deepest rut. 

Nah.

In fact, it was a good place for instructors to repose and have their own share of fun. Adults tease too, after all. Though, there _were_ the more serious-minded instructors who had no social life to spare in their busybody schedules. An average day at the lounge would be...

"Good morning, Murrue!" An ultramarine-haired woman came to sit next to Murrue, whose lesson planner was sprawled out on her desk.

"It's only the first week of the second semester and you're already planning your syllabus?" Aishia said, with a glance over Murrue's work. A quick skim told her that it was the contrary. Murrue hadn't planned anything at all.

"Not really. I was just running over the things I wrote and it looks like I can't even decipher my own handwriting." Murrue squinted hard at the page open in front of her. Strange. She really could not understand anything beyond the mess of words. What had she been scribbling all night that she cannot even recall now?

Aishia felt worried, careful not to show it. It wasn't only her. Everyone was worried for Murrue. Everything around and about her seemed disorganized lately. Her space was cluttered. During an enthusiastic conversation among fellow teachers, she would often fall silent and be lost in thought. She was not negligent in appearance. She remained the same fashionable woman. But the way she carried herself was so wan and listless. Everyone noticed the changes. And like everyone, Aishia thought it best to leave Murrue to recover at her own pace.

To Murrue's surprise, Aishia shut Murrue's lesson planner and hid it out of sight. "Well, if you can't make anything out of your scribbles, it's no use dwelling over it. Better leave it for now, dear. Had coffee yet? I'll get some for both of us. Wait here, okay?" Aishia got up and headed towards the coffee dispenser. Just as simple as that.

Murrue stared after the lithe figure of the long-haired Aishia. She was the school physician -- beautiful and kind, always caring about others, especially people like...her. Before the day would start out, Aishia made it a point to come into the teacher's lounge to greet all the instructors. But these days, the last greeting would always be reserved for her, because that would give her an excuse to sit beside her. It was Aishia's way of checking in on her, as part of her being a doctor and friend.

Aishia also regularly brought her coffee and she was thankful for that and any added services the obliging doctor performed.

Behind her, someone had cleared his throat, interrupting her solitude. "Uh hello, Miss Ramius."

Murrue lifted her head, expecting to see one of her students. "Oh, it's you."

* * *

Aishia was in front of the coffee dispenser, picking out two cups and saucers for Murrue and herself. She raised the pot to pour coffee into the first cup. When she came to pour the next cup... 

"You'd make an excellent secretary, Doctor Aishia," a voice leaped out of nowhere.

Aishia jumped, causing some of the coffee to splatter on the tray and some, to Aishia's dismay, on her white blouse.

Aishia rolled eyes heavenwards and turned around. "...Andy," Aishia enunciated with a lilt.

If he ever noticed the stain or not, Andrew Bartfeld never let on. "Mornin' Aishia!"

Comely smile gracing her face, the physician put out her palm.

Andrew looked down at the hand and back to the face of the owner. He fished out a light-blue handkerchief and deposited in Aishia's receiving hand.

"How thoughtful," remarked the female coordinator with the same lilt. With Andrew's hanky, she began cleaning up the brown blotches that stained her immaculate blouse. And then, out of a sudden,

WHAM!

Heel slammed down on newly-polished, shiny black leather shoe, followed by a loud howl that surprisingly did not generate a commotion.

"Don't ruin my morning, Andrew Bartfeld." Another one of her engaging smiles and Doctor Aishia picked up the coffee with a resolve to ignore Andrew for the whole day...no, an entire week. This was her favorite white blouse that Andrew Bartfeld insensitively sullied.

"Aishia, that was too much of a payback, you know? I thought I heard some bones crunching when you did that! Oww, my foot, my foot!"

Her back turned, the aforementioned was deaf to Andrew's desperate cries. _Let him suffer. He deserved it., the stupid idiot. _Yet despite all, Aishia could not help smiling to herself.

"I know that you have been troubled about it for so long but you wouldn't tell anybody about it."

Aishia stopped. She heard it and so did everyone.

* * *

The youthful-sounding voice belonged to Guila Ortega, who turned out to be one of the newer and younger instructors. He had only started teaching since the second half of the first semester and it was not unknown, both to the faculty and whole student population (well, almost), that he had great admiration for the lovely Murrue Ramius. It had also been around that time when she began in her state of depression. 

He would always treasure his precious memory of the first time he met Murrue. At that time, he had missed a minor but important detail of a test he had written and needed a pen right away. But he lacked the needed pen and the lounge was devoid of anyone whom he could borrow from. Enter the ravishing Miss Ramius who walked into the lounge to save him from despair. He pointed out his dilemma and his listener whipped out a pen. He eagerly made use of it. Yet, when he was done, Miss Ramius was nowhere to be found. And for the next few days, Guila constantly searched for any sign of Murrue, steadfast in his wish to return the pen to its rightful owner and not without expressing his gratitude as well. Fate seemed to be too cruel to let the two of them meet each other ever again. He was about to give up and yet opportunity came knocking on his door. One fateful day in the teacher's lounge, he was sitting at his desk, when, in came Miss Ramius. Guila seized the opportunity to present Murrue's pen. An expression of radiant surprise crossed her face. She told Guila that she had forgotten about the pen and that he could keep it, because he seemed to need it more than she did. Then, she smiled. Such an ethereal smile.

Cupid's arrow hit spot on.

Guila had been watching Murrue from afar. He could see her troubled face. It did not fit her! He wanted to wipe away her troubles. Guila bolted up from his seat, prepared to spring to Murrue's side. But, curses! Someone beat him to her. Miss Aishia. After several minutes, Guila inwardly rejoiced as Aishia finally left. This was his chance now. And so did he seize it.

"What is it, Guila?" Murrue asked, puzzled. He had been standing there for some time without saying anything. His face was very lively, though. It kept changing like the four seasons and Murrue found it amusing to see such an expressive person.

Guila straightened up, looking gravely at Murrue. "Miss Ramius, I know you have problems and I know what those problems are."

Murrue wrinkled her forehead. "I don't think I understand what you mean, Guila."

"I know that you have been troubled about it for so long but you wouldn't tell anybody about it."

The faculty lounge noticeably grew quiet and tense; all focused on this rather queer confrontation.

Guila, heedless of his surroundings, continued. "You said you had forgotten it and that I can keep it because I needed it more."

"What are you talking about?" Murrue was feeling really confused now.

Guila lowered his head, as of one ashamed. Body trembled. And then, in one great overwhelming outburst, "I...I'M SORRY!" Sobs came in gasps.

Murrue sprung up, one hand on his shoulder. "Guila? What's wrong?"

Guila glanced up at Murrue with eyes wanting to reach out. "Here," and Guila took hold of Murrue's right wrist , put something in her palm, closed it, and made for the door. But as he was walking out, he almost head-butted...

...the principal who was walking in.

"Instructor Ortega! Will you please watch where you are going!" screeched Ezaria Jule.

"S-sorry ma'am!" squeaked Guila, backtracking and moving out of the way.

With an exasperated sigh, Ezaria re-entered. She was accompanied by a tall, blonde-haired man, who caught the eye of many of the female instructors, who in turn, were whispering to each other excitedly. As usual, Ezaria left no room for intrigues and went strictly down to business.

"Good morning instructors," she began in her brisk manner.

"Good morning, Principal Jule."

Ezaria scanned the faces in front of her before proceeding. "As of today, a substitute instructor will be joining Heliopolis Institute roster of instructors until the end of the school year." Ezaria gestured to the man standing beside her. "Please introduce yourself, Instructor Fllaga."

In the opinion of most of the women in the faculty, Instructor La Fllaga was not bad-looking - wavy blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, dreamy smile, suave style and the likes that could sweep any woman off her feet. Apparently, he was also quite the charmer.

"Good morning to all of you. I'm Mwu La Fllaga, but you can call me Mwu. 25 years old, single. I love a woman who can cook my favorite dish perfectly. You'll have to get to know me to find out what that dish is, ladies! Oh, how to me contact? I'm living at the Teacher's Village so you can look me up in the electric directory and find my address and number--"

"Instructor La Fllaga!" cut in a bristling Ezaria.

"I apologize, ma'am." Mwu immediately followed.

Ezaria's face was stern and in a voice that matched her face, "Proper introductions, please?"

Mwu smiled as a magician would at his audience, like he knew he would amaze them with a trick up his sleeve.

"Well, let me try that again. I'm Mwu La Fllaga, temporarily instructing in physical education for all year levels. In addition to that I will be adviser of Class III-A. As it's my first time teaching, I'm still inexperienced and unsure if I can handle the job. That's why I think that, for Principal Jule to allow me to instruct without experience beforehand, it is an honor to be here in this prestigious institute. I now leave myself in your good hands." And the little speech was ended with a humble bow to which the whole faculty consequently clapped, even Ezaria Jule.

"Psst. What is it?" Aishia asked Murrue in a low voice, pointing at her fist, which was still closed.

Murrue herself had lost mind about it. Curious herself, she slowly opened her palm.

"A...pen...?"

A small-sized one on a keychain, to be exact.

* * *

"Aaah!" _Thud._

Personal belongings scattered all over the floor. A heavy weight pinning her down, Cagalli groaned. When she had gathered her wits again, she realized _somebody_ was on top of her! Panic rose inside. If this person _felt_ something that was uncharacteristically female...Hell no. Let's not go beyond that.

"Excuse me, will you please get off me, Miss?" she huffed in a strained voice. But in her mind, _getoffmegetoffme GET OFF ME!_

The person moaned. This was definitely a girl.

"Miss?" _Who is this stupid girl who doesn't want to get off me right now!_

The girl stirred. A few seconds later, she lifted her head up. Eyes met. The girl gazed at Cagalli's, "Kira's", amethyst eyes for such a long time it discomfited her, apart from having their faces only inches away from each other.

"Uh, miss?" _GET THE FREAKIN' OFF OF ME! _

Cerulean eyes blinked. "Oh, sorry." Shifting her weight, the girl rolled to the side.

_THANK YOU._ Cagalli pushed herself upright. She started acquiring the items that had fallen all over the floor.

"Here, these are yours, right?" Collected in Cagalli's hands were the girl's belongings.

"T-thank you," mumbled the girl shyly, as she replaced them in her bag. She was still sitting on the floor, smiling prettily at Cagalli. Waiting.

She got the hint, alright. Sighing inwardly, Cagalli offered her hand to the girl, who demurely accepted it.

The girl flipped her roseate tresses. "I'm Fllay Allster, nice to meet you."

"Uh, Kira Yamato. Nice to meet you too," Cagalli replied with a note of uncertainty at the last words.

"Whoah!" Cagalli was caught off-guard as Fllay abruptly bent towards her.

"Up close, you're quite cute, Kira," said Fllay coquettishly.

_Wha--! _Cagalli's face reddened and Fllay laughed.

"Too cute!" Another flip of hair. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Kira. Be seeing ya." With that, she strut away in the opposite direction.

"It sure took you some time to catch up," quipped a grinning Dearka as Cagalli arrived in front of him, Athrun, and Nicol, who were viewing the scene interestedly.

"Because I had to help a lady."

"That's no ordinary lady you helped out."

"Huh?"

Dearka swung an arm over Cagalli's shoulder. "That's Fllay Allster, the most popular girl in the third year."

"And?"

"She just played the manuevers on you, just like she does on every other guy she has the hots for." Teasing.

_No way! _"Are you telling me this Fllay likes me?" Skeptical tone.

"That's correct. Normally, she would just bat her eyelashes and that would be enough."

Savor the moment.

Stunted laugh. "Weren't you one to fall for that? Fllay batting her eyelashes?"

"That's what you think. Fllay and I understand each other's kind. Naturally, that's what attracted me to her and vice versa." Self-assured boom.

"See, Kira? He's admitting that Fllay attracted him and he fell prey. It's his weakness, pretty women. But no matter which pretty girl catches his fancy, it's only momentarily. There's only one girl he will never forsake and she is the one he sits--"

"Shut it, Nicol! Don't believe a word he said! Anyway, as I was saying, Kira. You seem to be a special case if Fllay Allster pulled that act."

Trance.

_That means, she didn't notice anything suspicious._

Cagalli recalled Kira's words. _Heh. You don't have to worry about there. They wouldn't be able to tell the difference 'cause my sister is a little, ehem, lacking in that area._

_Why don't you just come out with it, that I'm flat-chested? _She retorted back then. Did this little incident just prove that fact? Cagalli did not know if she should be feel grateful or insulted.

On the other hand, the realization that a girl had just been attracted to her made Cagalli feel like retching. That girl's laugh provoked the memory of the peeving, scratching sound of records when a phonograph was not working properly.

* * *

"Shinn, hurry up will you!" 

At the walkway's end, hands on hips and face frowning, a mauve-headed girl posed impatiently before her classmate - a boy with perse hair, who was amateurishly balancing a three feet high stack of manuals and compilations. Both wore the black ties of the third year students.

"Easy for you to say, Lunamaria," grunted Shinn, who continued to struggle with the wobbling mountain in his hands. It was stupid Lunamaria's fault he had to labor like that. SHE volunteered Shinn to deliver the pile to the office. Shinn would not have complied if not for the powerful kick in the shin (no pun intended) Lunamaria executed when a word of protest escaped his mouth. Shinn cursed himself for forgetting that Lunamaria had high marks in self-defense and he just let himself be her unwilling practice dummy.

"Slowpoke! We're gonna be late if you don't move any faster!"

_Geez, what a nagger! _"It's not like I can heave this heavy stack and run as fast as the wind at the same time. If you're so keen on getting to class right now, why don't you go ahead?"

Lunamaria folded her arms; cocked her chin. "You still have the breath to spare, Mister Asuka? Get here this instance!"

A soft zephyr descended from the west. From the corner of his view, Shinn perceived flowing yellow and streaming black, the golden hair and black pleated skirts of a girl sitting on the other side of the ledge that closed off the walkway. A picture of carelessness. Haunting. Head turned unexpectedly his way and Shinn was captured by the lifeless and mechanical look in her face. The next was a flurry of scenes: hands placed on the railing behind her; righted on one leg, then on both; hands thrown sidewards; hair and skirt flapped to the breeze, tracing the form of a free spirit...

Seconds ticked. The whole scene made its impact only then.

_Is she crazy? What the hell is she thinking! I have to stop her! _Manuals tumbling down, Shinn sprinted towards the girl right in front of his eyes. That girl who appeared to be attempting...suicide. A girl standing so fearlessly on the ledge.

"Shinn!" yelled a flustered Lunamaria.

-----

to be continued

-----

Yeah, Mwu was out-of-character. I don't know how the heck this chapter turned out like this. After typing the first few parts up, I can't help but be reminded that this is how my first chapter started out. I realized this is kind of like a parody? of the students' lives, adult style. I'm trying my best to make this different from the high school life fics out there. So if there are similarities, that might just be coincidence. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. I will surely be inspired if you'd drop me a line and tell me what you think of this.

--Character list:--

Fourth years: Athrun, Dearka, Milly, Nicol, Yzak, Kira, Lacus

Third years: Fllay, Lunamaria, Shinn

Adults: Murrue, Dacosta, Natarle, Miguel, Andrew, Aishia, Mwu, Ezaria Jule


End file.
